


Significant and Colorful Impact

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, pronounless Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Lance is wearing lipstick. Keith is mad about it... in a sexy way.





	Significant and Colorful Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



> twice, people worry about possible homophobic or femmephobic violence, but it does not happen, and the person they worry about committing it is horrified at the idea.
> 
> the lipstick lance is wearing is "dreaming of you" from MAC's selena collection, [seen here](http://www.temptalia.com/product/mac-cosmetics-lipstick/dreaming-of-you/?i=257421), which is why the title comes from [an interview about selena](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/a-first-look-at-macs-selena-quintanilla-collection-is-finally-here_us_570d10f1e4b01422324a2650).

Lance is wearing lipstick. Lance. Is wearing. Lipstick. Lance is wearing lipstick, and Keith is _losing his fucking mind._.

Nobody else even seems to notice, is the crazy thing. Allura and Coran, Hunk and Pidge, even Shiro, they're all eating their breakfast like everything is perfectly normal and Lance's lips haven't been painted the color of red wine. It's like Keith is the only one paying attention around here.

Lance's lips are shimmery, too. They're red, and shimmery, and shit, Keith is staring. He scowls down at his food goo and applies himself to eating it as fast as possible.

His eyes wander back up to Lance's lipstick like they have minds of their own. The shape of them is just… good. It's a good shape for lips to have. Keith would be really into it, if they weren't _Lance's._

Keith stuffs another bite of food goo into his face. How dare he, honestly? It's not fair that such an irritating person should have such a pretty mouth. Like, it's one thing for Shiro to be stupidly handsome, since he's also a really great guy. But Lance? Not cool, universe. Not cool.

"Keith," Pidge says, "just thought you'd like to know that your bowl is empty."

"Oh." He looks down, and it's true. No wonder his last few spoonfuls hadn't been very tasty.

"Also, everybody else left, like, five minutes ago," Pidge adds helpfully.

" _Ugh,_ " Keith says. He shoves his empty bowl aside and drops his head to the table.

"So, I was wondering. When you were staring at Lance like that, is it because you want to bash him or bang him?"

"What?" Keith jumps and stares at Pidge, whose face is neutral except for flashing eyes. "Neither! I don't have a problem with -- you know, sex and gender stuff, or whatever. I just have a problem with Lance's face."

"Right, his face with lipstick on it," Pidge says.

"It just looks… good," Keith says. "And that's _terrible._ "

"Oh," Pidge says, understandingly. "So you want to bang him."

"I don't! I just…" He fumbles for the words. "I just… want to… shit, I do want to bang him, don't I."

"That's what I said," Pidge reminds him.

"This is the worst!" Keith folds his arms and scowls at Pidge. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I'd start by finding him telling him you're not having some sort of homophobic or femmephobic or whatever kind of freakout, you're just being your usual weird, repressed, angry self," Pidge says, getting up from the table. "After that, it's up to you. I'd probably tell him I thought he looked pretty, and see where it went, but you seem more like the type to push him up against the wall and smooch him."

"Pidge!"

"What? I'm not a _baby_. I've done my share of smooching!" Pidge makes an exaggerated kissy-face, then cracks up laughing. "Anyway, I have to go work on Rover Mark 2. Or Rover Junior. I haven't decided yet."

"Have fun," Keith says. "I guess I'm going to go find Lance."

"Wear a condom!" Pidge chips, then runs away, laughing, before Keith can do more than squawk in outrage. He's _not_ going to need a condom. He's just going to tell Lance nothing's wrong, and then this crush thing will just… go away.

He hopes, anyway.

***

Keith finds Lance in the second place he looks: in the training room, battling a droid that seems like it's set on a pretty high level. He doesn't want to distract him, so he waits, leaning one hip against the wall.

Watching Lance fight probably wouldn't suck even without the lipstick; he's really flexible, and he does all kinds of quasi-gymnastic shit to get around the droid's attacks. With it, though, Keith keeps looking for the flash of red, waiting for it, like it's the raisins in rice pudding, his favorite part.

Not that anything about Lance is his favorite part of… anything. Shit. whatever.

Lance finally defeats the droid and stands there, hands on his thighs, breathing hard. He still doesn't seem to have seen Keith, though.

"Nice job," Keith says, and Lance jumps.

"Whoa, sneaky much?" he asks, recovering.

"I'm not sneaky," Keith says. "You're just not very observant."

"Well, _you're_ observant," Lance says. "You kept staring at me at breakfast. Were you just waiting your turn to kick my ass for wearing lipstick, or what?"

"I don't want to kick your ass!" It comes out a little angrier than Keith means it to, so he tries again, more gently. "I don't want to kick your ass."

"Then what do you want?" Lance looks curious.

What had Pidge said? "I… think you look… pretty," Keith says, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry, what?" When Keith looks up, Lance is cupping his hand around his ear like a douchebag.

"I said I think you look pretty, okay?" Keith scowls at him.

"Oh," Lance says. "Uh, thanks? That's why I like wearing it, sometimes. I like feeling pretty."

"Well, you are anyway," Keith says, then bites his lip. He hadn't meant to say that part.

"You keep complimenting me like it's an insult," Lance says. "You know I can hear your actual words, right?"

"Oh, fuck you," Keith says. In two quick steps, he's pressing Lance against the wall and kissing that stupid, pretty red mouth, trying not to think about how Pidge was right again. The lipstick tastes like wax, but Lance's tongue feels incredible.

"Not -- mmm -- not helping with the mixed messages, here, my guy," Lance says when Keith moves down to lick the sweat off his throat. His hand comes up and moves in Keith's hair, which only proves Keith right -- he had a feeling he had a thing for the mullet.

"Mixed message this," Keith snaps, and he drops to his knees, yanking Lance's pants down with him. Lance's cock pops free, uncut and thicker than Keith would've expected if he'd ever thought about it before, even though he obviously hasn't.

"You're just looking at it," Lance says. "I'm not complaining, you glaring at my dick is actually kind of doing it for me, but it kind of is still mi-i-i- -- ohhh, shit."

Keith glances up at him through his lashes, smug like he really only feels with a mouthful of cock. Lance's red, red mouth is slack and spit-smeared, and he's gazing down at Keith sucking him off like he really likes what he sees.

"That's," Lance says, "that's less mixed, yeah." He strokes Keith's hair and tangles his fingers in the strands, not quite pulling, but close. "Oh, that's good. Keith, you're so good, you weird, frustrating motherfucker, I like you so much."

Wait, what? Keith almost chokes, but because he's really good at this, he swallows instead, then pulls back to tease Lance's foreskin with his tongue, making him moan.

"Fuck," he says, "you like that? You like that I'm into you? Of course I am, you think this whole rivalry thing was 'cause you didn't matter to me? God, you're so hot, and you're so good at shit."

His hips jerk forward, and Keith glares up at him, pressing one forearm across his hips to keep him in place. There's only one person in charge of this blowjob, and damn it, it's Keith.

"Sorry, sorry," Lance babbles, patting his head soothingly. "Got a little excited there. You're so fucking good at this, shit."

Keith raises his eyebrows, hoping that expresses _buddy, I know_ , and takes Lance's cock deeper, using his free hand to play with his balls a little, rolling the weight of them in his fingers.

"Oh, shit, _shit_ ," Lance says. "Keith, Keith, I'm gonna come if you just -- just look at me --"

If he just looks at him? Seriously? Keith looks up and meets Lance's eyes, and that's it -- Lance lets out a cry and comes down Keith's throat. Wow. That's a new kind of power.

"Oh my god," Lance says. "That was amazing, Keith, fuck, come up here and kiss me, okay?"

So Keith does, and Lance doesn't seem to mind the taste of come -- actually, he seems to be into it, the way he's licking into Keith's mouth and moaning. Keith's pretty into that; he finds himself humping Lance's thigh like he's lost all control of himself.

"What do you want?" Lance mumbles against Keith's neck. "You want me to suck you off, too?"

"Don't want to stop kissing you," Keith says. "Turn around, let me fuck your thighs?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Lance says. He turns in Keith's arms and leans against the wall, sticking his ass out. "Come on, show me what you've got."

"I will," Keith says. "You gonna take it?" He steps out of his pants and underwear, lining his cock up.

"Yeah," Lance says. "From you, I am."

Keith slides his cock between Lance's balls and thigh, tight with lean muscle and slick with sweat and his own precome, and says, "Oh, fuck," burying his face in Lance's shoulder.

"Hey, kissing," Lance reminds him, turning his head to press a sloppy one to Keith's forehead.

"Hold your horses," Keith grumbles. He shoves forward and kisses Lance's neck, his jaw, his mouth as he thrusts. 

" _Yeah,_ " Lance breathes, and kisses him hard, arching back against Keith.

Keith's hips slam forward, driving his cock into that hot, tight space, and he bites down on Lance's lower lip as he comes.

"Fuck," Lance says, "that was so hot. That's the hottest thing I've ever done." He kisses Keith again, open-mouthed and wet. "I want to do it again, like, the very second I can get it up again, I want to do _everything_ with you."

Keith is still panting, sparks shooting behind his eyelids. "Yeah," he says. "We could do that."

"Should I put on more lipstick?" Lance asks.

"Only if you want to," Keith says, and it must be the right thing, because Lance beams at him. It feels pretty nice.


End file.
